1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control apparatus for a hybrid vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-044477 (JP 2015-044477 A) discloses a hybrid vehicle that is equipped with an internal combustion engine configured to output a driving force for running and a motor configured to output a driving force for running, and that is configured to run with the internal combustion engine in intermittent operation.
In this hybrid vehicle, so-called EV running is possible. That is, the hybrid vehicle can run by a driving force from the motor, with the internal combustion engine stopped from being supplied with fuel. In the case where EV running is frequently used, the internal combustion engine is unlikely to be warmed up. In the internal combustion engine, the amount of dilution water that is mixed into oil (engine oil) may increase or decrease depending on the operation state. For example, when the internal combustion engine is started in a cold state, the water contained in blow-by gas is likely to be liquefied, and the amount of condensed water in oil is likely to increase. On the other hand, after the internal combustion engine is warmed up, the water in oil is evaporated, so the amount of condensed water in oil is likely to decrease.